(a) Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to filtering cylinder of a dust collecting device, and in particular, a securing seat for holding a filtering cylinder of the dust collector employing a binding mount having engaging slot to be mounted with lid structure.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Dust collector or dust collecting device employs a blower to vibrate surrounding air so that any dust particles in the air is filtered or cleaned. This device is commonly used in saw mills or furniture factories to filter debris or dust at the surrounding of the environment. The blower generates suction and the air is filtered at the filtering cylinder of the loop. As a result of that the tightness or sealing of the loop in the filtering process is important because the effectiveness of filtering or of dust collection is directly affected if there is a leakage in the loop. Conventional securing seat for filtering cylinder has drawbacks with respect to air sealing or seat securing. As shown in FIG. 1 or 2, there is shown a securing seat 20 holding the bottom end of the filtering cylinder 10 with a cylinder cap 15 at the top end thereof. The securing seat 20 has a circular bottom plate 21 with an upper edge mounted with an inner circular mount 22, and the surface of the bottom plate 21 at the exterior of the inner circular mount 22 is an outer circular mount 23. There is an engaging slot between the inner and outer circular mount 22, 23 for engagement with the bottom end of the filtering cylinder 10. The bottom plate 21, the inner circular mount 22 and the outer circular mount 23 are made from metallic plate. In the course of manufacturing these components, the yield is poor and the production is slow. Further, the metallic plates are heavy and the cost of product is high. The third drawback is that the air tightness is poor, and this is because when the filtering cylinder 10 is placed onto the securing seat 20, an adhesive is employed at the gap between the outer and the inner circular mount 22, 23. The adhesion between the inner circular mount 22 and the outer circular mount 23 is poor. After a period of application, the vibration during the operation and the force due to expansion and contraction will cause the adhesion between the inner circular mount 22 and the outer circular mount 23 and therefore, there is a leakage occurred. Due to the fact that the bottom plate 21 is a metallic material, when the plate 21 is mounted onto the holding section 31 of the cylinder seat 30 and then is pressed by the folded edge 36 of the cylinder body 35 (as shown in FIG. 3, it is a contact between two rigid material. Therefore, air tightness is poor. In view of the above, the seat body 20 of the filtering cylinder 10 is an inappropriate design.
FIGS. 4, 5, and 6 show another conventional securing seat for a filtering cylinder. The securing seat 40 is made from soft plastic material and the inner edge of the securing seat 40 is protruded with an inverted L-shaped holding plate 45 so that the top face of the securing seat 40 has an engaging slot 46 for holding the filtering cylinder 10, as shown in FIG. 5. Thus, the filtering cylinder 10 can be mounted onto the cylinder seat 50 having an extended holding section 55 via the securing seat 40, as shown in FIG. 6.
The use of plastic material solves the problems due to weight and cost of production. However, the different of material for the filtering cylinder 10 and the securing seat 40, an adhesive has to be applied at the interior of the engaging slot 46. But the adhesion between the securing seat 40 and the holding plate 45 is poor, and similarly, after a period of application due to vibration and temperature change, the adhesive will be stripped off from the securing seat 40 and the surface of the holding plate 45 and a gap is formed. Thus the air tightness of the filtering cylinder 10 is poor. Further, the top end of the holding section 55 is provided with a folded edge 56 for safety and aesthetic reason, when the securing seat 40 is mounted onto the holding section 55, the inner edge of the securing seat 40 and the wall surface of the holding section 55 form gap, as shown in FIG. 6. Thus, the filtering cylinder 10 is unstable and this will indirectly affect the air-tightness and the efficiency of dust suction is low.
In view of the drawbacks discussed above, it is an object of the present invention to provide securing seat for holding filtering cylinder of a dust collector which mitigates the problems of air tightness of the securing seat of the filtering cylinder.